Rustyscreech
: "Keep on flying!" ::: '-Rustyscreech's signoff' : "...NEVER STOP refining your style. EVER. While other you see might draw crud and get popular, or maybe some professional is unknown, just know that you will always change. And that's a good thing. Maybe it'll take one epic drawing to turn the heads of the people who before then didn't know that this great artist was here." :: '-Rustyscreech on popularity' Rustyscreech is a semi-popular aritist on Disney Create with 800+ fans and 30,000+ stars. About Rustyscreech I go by Rusty or RS. I prefer Rusty, though. I was introduced to Create by my best friend (who is no longer on Create). She really liked it and taught me how to use it. This was about in the year 2011. I wasn't really, well, ''good ''at the time, but I still tried. In March of 2012, I took a four-month break from Create, eventually returning in July of that same year with a new style and considerably improved skills. Since then, I have been drawing pretty much nonstop. In the summer of 2013, I was honored with being Featured Artist of the week. In that same vicinity of time, I introduced my main mascot, Penny the wolf, reached 100 fans, and gained my first official DCBFF, Zoroark1. I draw in MLP and wolf (which includes most little furries, i.e.: wolves, dogs, cats, foxes, etc.) style. Some of my OCs: *Penny the Wolf *Russet the Wolf/Dog thing *Vespera the Wolf *Ari the Kingdom Wolf (my own species) *Snowshoe the Cat *Percy the Cat *Sno-Rust the Pegasus *Purple Raven the Pegasus *Roswell the Unicorn *White Fire the Earth Pony *Eliza the Unicorn I like to describe my style as a hodge-podge of different things I've seen and incorporated that somehow just...work. Some of my inspirations for my style are: *theTARDISrocks (for her AMAZING MLP shading!! Love ya, TARDIS!) *supercreations (IDK why, but staring at lots of her art helped me with fur and noses...o,o) *artwonder12 (remember her? The amazing anime/manga artist? I remember her tutorial, and I incorporated her style of shading hair, which I smoothed over and made my own over time.) Some of my favorite DC peeps: *Zoroark1 *happytree200 *Firefly-7 *glowb *star-cat *theTARDISrocks *Mist566 (You're so nice, girl! ^u^) *TonkoneseKitty *dogdaisypoodle *xXsparkwolfXx *tinton2 *Misty-Moon-7 *Fuuny56 *fefet1 *loket *mkaymicky *Yippy-Yap-Yap *IMPawprintz *And the list will grow ever onwards... About Me! Guess you could call me your typical lil' fangirl....what do I love? Well.... *Harry Potter books *Lord of the Rings books *Series of Unfortunate Events books *Guardians of Ga'Hoole books *Hunger Games books *Sherlock Holmes books *Most of these books' respective movies *Doctor Who *Sherlock *Gravity Falls *Star Trek *Oh yea, DOCTOR WHO??? *Doctor Who *I just reeeaaallllly love Doctor Who *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *vlogbrothers (DFTBA!!) *Mental Floss *Vsauce *Scishow *Just recently marathoned a little too much Numberphile....yay, math. XD Trivia *My first official OC wolf that I shared on Create was Russet *My first official OC cat that I shared was Percy *My first official OC MLP that I shared was Dreamcatcher (a unicorn I no longer use) *My only main furry OCs without a crush/BF/GF are Percy and Snowshoe (excluding Ison, whose GF contest is still in progress) *Snowshoe was created by adding colors and designs to my older cat OC, Winterwood (warrior name: Frostmountain) *Snowshoe is also my only mascot to undergo a complete look change via a "new look" contest *I have ten adopted mascots: Vivace the cat (from star-cat), Wisteria Shine and Starry Sky the Pegasi (from ginnyweasley678), Blue Blast the Pegasus (from PomPomPuppygirl), Cinema the wolf (from glowb), Solar Wind the Unicorn (from Vilt), Juniper the wolfcoon (from mkaymickey), Caribbean the Fox (from Monsterfilly), Rei the Sky Fox (from Bambi2066), and Wish Cloud the Alicorn (from Glitterbug02) *Russet, Eliza, and Roswell were originally created solely as contest entries, but were soon incorporated in more of my art as main characters *I have a few story arcs, most of which were abandoned, others never put on Create, including, but not limited to, Penny and LockHeart's story, Earthbound (Ison's story), Forever Growing, The Star Wolf, SparrowClan, the Elements of Invention, and history stories for Purple Raven, Blue Blast, Eliza, Roswell, and Sno-Rust *Kingdom Wolves are my only original species, and they were an instant hit. Tghop is making a comic series of the Kingdom Wolves for me. So...comment below if I forgot anything about meself! As always, Keep on flying!